Na sua estante
by zoey hyuuga
Summary: Nem sempre um grande amor é suficientemente forte para superar as dificuldades, principalmente quando elas são impostas por aqueles que se amam... Sinopse podre eu sei, mas não sabia o que colocar aqui. morre


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

_Na Sua Estante_

_Poor: Zoey Hyuuga_

**Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,  
Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar,**

_Eu te via errando __Neji__, mas isso não importava._

_Nunca importou._

_Por quê?_

_Porque eu te amava,_

_Mesmo que você me fizesse sangrar._

_Mesmo que suas palavras, duras e afiadas, destroçassem meu coração._

_Eu sempre lutei e tentei ser forte._

_Não por mim, meu pai ou o clã Hyuuga..._

_Por você._

_Só você._

_Sempre você._

_Mas bastava simples palavras saírem de sua boca – Sendo elas boas ou ruins – para eu desabar._

_Todo o gelo que eu construía ao redor do meu coração derretia-se._

_Transformava-se em lagrimas traidoras que teimavam em deslizar por minha face._

_O meu coração se quebrava... _

_Como vidro._

_E eu ficava só._

_Colando-o, curando-o,_

_Mas eu desistia?_

_Não... Nunca._

_Estupidez?_

_Não!_

**Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo,  
Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar**

_Quando eu procurava por você e não o achava eu já sabia onde você estava:_

_Você estava no seu mundo._

_Um mundo que você criou._

_Um mundo onde somente pessoas especiais, para você, podiam está._

_Um mundo que eu não tinha permissão para entrar..._

_Um mundo que eu não conseguir entrar..._

_Porque a entrada era o seu coração:_

_Um lugar fechado para mim!_

_Inalcançável!_

_Mas eu desistia?_

_Não... Nunca._

_Estupidez?_

_Talvez..._

**Você está saindo da minha vida  
E parece que vai demorar  
Se não souber voltar, ao menos mande notícias  
Você acha que eu sou louca  
Mas tudo vai se encaixar**

_Quando você saia e missão se despedia de todos._

_Todos!_

_Menos de mim._

_Eu sabia o porquê disso._

_Eu conhecia você._

_Você sempre fazia coisas que significavam outras._

_Ir embora era como se você estivesse sumindo da minha vida._

_Mesmo que fosse por dias, semanas ou anos._

_Era um alívio..._

_Um alívio pra você._

_Não pra mim._

_Nunca pra mim._

_Eu sempre ficava angustiada._

_E chorava._

_Por quê?_

_Por que eu chorava?_

_Por que eu não comia?_

_Por que eu não dormia?_

_Porque eu quase morria de preocupação?_

_Por quê?_

_Se você não estava na minha vida!_

_Se você não queria está na minha vida!_

_Simples..._

_ Eu amava você._

_Amava você __Neji__._

_Só você!_

_E você sabia, não era?_

_Você sabia que eu te amava._

_E me achava louca por isso._

_E me machucava por isso._

_Mas eu não me importava._

_Nunca me importei._

_Mas eu desistia?_

_Não... Nunca._

_Estupidez?_

_Sim!_

**Tô aproveitando cada segundo  
Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**

_Dias se passavam e quando você chegava de suas missões não existia pessoa mais feliz do que eu._

_Por você está bem._

_Por você está na minha vida, mesmo não estando._

_Às vezes você chegava machucado._

_E eu cuidava de você – Porque você não gostava de hospitais – com todo amor e carinho que sentia._

_Eu devia isso a você._

_Porque você cuidava de mim, com ódio e rancor, mas ainda assim cuidava._

_Eu aproveitava cada segundo, perto de você._

_E sorria._

_Você me xingava, pensava que estava feliz por você está doente._

_Mas eu sabia que era só um pretexto seu pra me humilhar._

_Seria esse o seu jeito de demonstrar afeto? Amor?_

_..._

_Não!_

_Talvez você estivesse certo._

_Talvez eu estivesse ficando louca._

_Louca por ficar procurado amor aonde não tinha._

_Louca por ter te amado._

_E esquecido de mim._

_Talvez o jeito que você me tratava tivesse sido o único com motivo verdadeiro._

_Não havia outro significado._

_Você não gostava de mim._

_Não me queria como amiga,_

_Prima._

_Ou_

_Namorada._

_Você me queria..._

_Morta._**  
**

**E não adianta nem me procurar  
Em outros timbres, outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo  
Só você não viu.**

_Eu queria poder dizer pra você não me procurar._

_Mas eu não dizia._

_Seria besteira._

_Porque não era você que ia atrás de mim_

_Era eu que ia atrás de você._

_Eu!_

_Sempre eu._

_Nunca você_

_Então... Sentia vontade de dizer que não ia mais lhe procurar._

_Te querer._

_Mas eu não dizia._

_Porque também seria besteira._

_Besteira e mentira._

_E eu não mentia... Não conseguia!_

_E até hoje não consigo._

_Por quê?_

_Por que você me iludia?_

_Por que não me mandava embora?_

_Por que me deixava entrar no seu quarto e ficar com você?_

_Porque eu era idiota suficiente para te entregar meu coração sabendo que você só iria pisar nele?_

_Por quê?_

**Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem**  
**Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura**  
**E mesmo que nada funcione**  
**Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido.**

_Eu estava cansada._

_Tão cansada._

_Cansada de sofrer,_

_De chorar,_

_De me humilhar._

_De mendigar sua atenção._

_Já estava na hora de eu pensar em mim._

_Estaria eu sendo egoísta?_

_Acho que não..._

_Todos merecem seu final feliz._

_Sua história de amor._

_Eu merecia também, afinal sou um ser humano._

_Foi aí que decidir viver!_

_Que decidir te esquecer!_

_E o ciclo começou!_

_Eu te evitava, ignorava._

_Você se aproximava,_

_Como se não quisesse nada._

_E destruía a armadura que eu tinha vestido._

_A armadura que me protegia de você._

_Que me protegia do amor que eu sentia por você_

_Do amor que só me fazia sofrer._

_Que só me fazia chorar._

_E quando eu me via sozinha e indefesa._

_Eu já não chorava._

_Já não sofria._

_Ou melhor_

_Não demonstrava._

_Eu enfrentava de cabeça erguida._

**Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça  
Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante**

_Você não desistia._

_Fazia coisas que me faziam corar._

_E sorria._

_Um simples e imperceptível mover dos lábios._

_Mas um sorriso._

_E o meu coração disparava._

_Porque era meu sorriso._

_Um sorriso malvado e irônico._

_Mas o meu sorriso._

_E as coisas recomeçavam._

_Você virava as costas e me deixava sozinha._

_Me ignorava._

_Eu sofria, mas não chorava._

_Porque estava cansada de saciar sua sede com minhas lágrimas._

_Mas eu desistia?_

_Desistia de te amar?_

_Desistia de te conquistar?_

_Conquistar um lugar em seu coração?_

_Sim..._

_Eu desistir._

_Porque eu já não tinha mais forças,_

_Nem estruturas pra continuar._

_Porque eu não queria mais ser o seu brinquedo._

_O brinquedo que você deixava esquecido __na sua estante__._

_Porque era sempre a mesma coisa._

_Eu saia do zero e ia pro menos._

_Pra trás!_

_Sempre pra trás._

**Só por hoje não quero mais te ver,**

**Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você  
Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham não se curam  
E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar...**

_O tempo foi passando e eu fui te esquecendo._

_Eu não queria mais te ver._

_Me viciar em você._

_Porque você era uma doença __Neji._

_Que ninguém conseguia se curar._

_E eu o encontrei..._

_O homem que curou meu coração._

_Que sarou minhas feridas._

_Que me fez esquecer você._

_Que me fez feliz, me faz feliz._

_E está comigo em todas às horas._

_Porque não é só eu que preciso dele,_

_Ele também precisa de mim._

_Dando assim utilidade em minha vida._

_Felicidade._

_Mas ainda assim eu te amo._

_Não como antes,_

_Esse amor é fraterno._

_Você agora é meu nii-san._

_Meu irmão._

_Mesmo que feche a cara quando o chamo assim._

_Ou quando não aparece em comemorações relacionadas a mim._

_Mesmo que não fale comigo._

_Mesmo que me evita._

_Não importa._

_Você tem seus motivos._

_Que eu não sei quais são e,_

_Talvez nunca saiba._

_Mas eu sei que você não me odeia._

_Como quis que parecesse._

_Hoje eu sei __Neji__..._

_Que a escolha mais dolorosa que fiz em minha vida foi te esquecer._

_Mas __Sasuke__ transformou-a na melhor das minhas escolhas!_

* * *

_Review?  
_


End file.
